Stood There By The Car
by RayneSummer
Summary: I stood there waiting, Stood there by the car. God knows why I was waiting; I don't know where you are.


**Title: **Stood There Waiting

**Summary:**_I stood there waiting, stood there by the car. God knows why I was waiting; I don't know where you are._

**Note: **This is a short poem that I wrote a while ago, inspired by a gif of Dean leaning on the Impala, waiting for Sam to draw up in the episode 5x04 The End, after they seperated and then decided to get back together. So today in college I wrote these short paragraphs, from times Dean has waited for Sam by the car, and doesn't know where his brother is. **Tags to 1x11 Scarecrow, 2x21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1, 4x22 Lucifer Rising, 5x04 The End.** Thank you for reading - also I currently have an AU story that I am working on that will be published soon, so look out for that. Please review if you can.

* * *

><p><em>I stood there Waiting<br>Stood there by the Car  
>God knows why I was Waiting<br>I don't know where you Are_

* * *

><p>After Sam leaves, walks off determinedly into the dark, shadowed, road, Dean doesn't want to get into the car and drive away, leaving the only one presence he is sure of behind. Come morning who knows where Sam will be.<p>

But he takes one last look at his brother, walking away from him, from their home, and Sam doesn't look back. And Dean thinks _screw it_, and gets into the car. He starts the engine and drives away

He looks behind once.

When the sounds of the Impala are gone, Sam finally turns and stares sightlessly into the dark road that offers no comfort. He knows Dean stood there for a minute, and it hurt Sam just as much to not be able to turn around and comfort his brother.

He shakes off his thoughts and keeps on walking. He knows Dean won't know where he is soon.

* * *

><p>While Bobby looks in dismay at the wreckage that was once the Roadhouse, Dean leans on the Impala, trying to take it all in. He hates this, he hates the demon, he hates what it has done and no doubt what it plans to do.<p>

The Roadhouse is gone. Another tradegy in their lives.

Ellen isn't there under the rubble, as far as the two hunters can tell. Jo doesn't seem to be present either. But Ash's blackened and burned body is clearly recognizable, and other unidentified hunters must have perished.

Dean swears to himself, quietly. Why does this always happen?

He looks up as Bobby comes towards him, sadness written all over his otherwise grim expression. The old, retired hunter must be taking this worse than the unexperienced of such tradegies yet, younger one.

Dean meets Bobby's eyes, desperation in his own, before Singer starts talking. As he talks, Dean leans on the car, trying to draw strength from the constant form of his and his brother's home.

It doesn't work. He doesn't know where Sam is.

* * *

><p>Dean stands by the Impala, feeling done with the world, and done with the freakin' angels and done with this goddamn apocalypse shit. He's too tired to even begin to try and drown his sorrows in a bottle.<p>

He is pulled up outside Bobby's house after the fight, after patching himself up from the punches that came from his angered brother. The one person that used to always be beside him.

But Dean hasn't dared to set foot in the house yet.

He sighs, all the fight he has left going out of him, and leans on the car, letting her support him for a minute. She's always there for her boys, but when they are on their own, there is always something missing.

On instinct, he glances up and sees Bobby standing in the doorway of his house. Of course the old hunter saw the broken Winchester out here. Even from this distance, Dean can always sense the pity and sadness at not seeing both boys there.

With another sigh, Dean pushes himself off the car and stands straight before slowly walking towards the house, head down. The only presence behind him is the sleek, silent, black metal of the Impala.

Sam's left him again.

* * *

><p>He is leaning on the car again. She will always support him as much as she is able. He thanks the Impala for her sturdiness every day. Even when everything else is not there, she is.<p>

Dean waits silently for his brother to pull up in whatever car Sam has currently got, so they can continue on together.

The waiting hunter wants to mutter curses towards that damn Zachariah - how did it get so far that a damn angel had to show him what would happen if they continued on this path, to remind him about family.

Sam said that he would meet and carry on, and Dean had said that they would be equals. But neither Winchesters are renowned for their promise-keeping. Their angel seems to be following in their footsteps in that one, too.

Dean sighs and looks up to see if his brother is there yet. Until Sam pulls up, Dean still doesn't know where he is.

And he really doesn't know why he even waits anymore.


End file.
